


what if i put my sim's bed next to yours... haha jk, unless?

by skywashes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, are those still funny pls tell me yes, miss 'rona exists here but its literally just one of the incentives for mark to obsessively game, mostly outdated memes and vine references im sry, the overused truth or dare trope makes an appearance lmao, this is more implied than stated tho, with that said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywashes/pseuds/skywashes
Summary: In the world of The Sims, Mark plays out his deepest desires: financial stability, becoming a young homeowner, thriving in his dream job and married to his best friend (and maybe locking a few people in doorless rooms). Donghyuck gets curious about Mark’s type of gameplay.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	what if i put my sim's bed next to yours... haha jk, unless?

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday (at least in my timezone) haechan u bad bitch!! ily
> 
> also - if you haven't yet, please educate yourself on current events and the blm movement, sign petitions, contact those in politics where you live, donate (you can also watch yt vids that will donate ad revenue to bail out funds/blm organizations!) and attend protests in your community if possible, and educate others. the black community needs the support more than ever now in any way you are able. [here's a link with all the information you could need for all of these things](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)! please take care in these trying times. 

Mark was in the middle of meticulously placing a new room into his house when his phone rings to the tune of My Neck, My Back (Lick It). 

He swears as the room extends into another, ruining his perfectly crafted layout and purposeful placement of furniture and decoration. He hastily clicks the undo button before letting his hand move from his mouse to his phone.

There was only one person who would insist on making that their ringtone. 

His hypothesis is proven correct as he sees the caller id reading ‘donghYUCK’ before reluctantly answering the call.

“Sul sul motherfucker, this better be important.” Mark starts, “My sims family needs me.”

Donghyuck’s breathy laugh could be heard from his side of the line, and Mark feels his heart skip a beat.

“The fuck is a sul sul? Is that a new swear word in English?” 

“No silly, it’s ‘hello’ in Simlish.” Mark chuckles. 

Donghyuck emits an exasperated sigh.

“Mark, I know it’s quarantine and all but the fact that you’ve picked up on their language is concerning. It’s okay to admit that you’re going a little insane over missing me that you've started talking to pixels on a screen. I will immediately sneak off to your place without my parents knowing.” He says in a sickly sweet tone, his voice a pitch higher. 

Normally, this particular voice would usually be met with fake vomiting noises and described as ‘absolutely revolving’ by Renjun, but Mark thought otherwise. He thought Donghyuck’s voice was actually pretty cute, sometimes even hot. Sometimes Mark even wondered what how his voice would sound if-

Mark was snapped out of his thoughts from Donghyuck’s whining over the line. 

“Mark Lee. Mark Leeeeeee. Mark Lee! Oh my god he fuckin’ dead.” Donghyuck yells. 

“Still alive.” He sighs. “Please don’t come over, you already know one of the demon spawns called your siblings will snitch on you.” 

“Too late~” Donghyuck sings back. “Even if you say you don’t miss me, which I know is a big lie because of course you do, you are worth risking punishment from snakes.” 

Despite knowing his best friend was just kidding about the last part, why did it make him feel almost as giddy as a romantic scene in an anime? Since when was he so whipped for such an annoying guy who knew all the buttons to push?

Mark scoffs. “Tell me that again after you’re forced to let your brothers use your gaming pc.” 

“Whatever, I can just go to your house and use yours! It’ll be a lit time. Someone needs to stop you from losing sleep over your virtual dolls.” 

“Okay how dare you call the sims ‘virtual dolls.’ The correct term is a life simulation game, Hyuck!” 

He can imagine Donghyuck’s smug smirk for teasing him. If he had more control over his feelings towards the younger, maybe he would’ve been more annoyed. All that remained was just amusement.

Donghyuck just had a knack for toeing the line between annoying and amusing (as well as cute) perfectly. Mark couldn’t see his sense of humour being the same without him. Mark couldn’t see himself being the person he was today without the younger asking him to play on that one fateful day when they were children. 

“Same difference. Let me in, idiot. I’ve been banging on your door for two minutes now and I’m scared your neighbours are going to get suspicious.” 

Mark looks outside his window, seeing the younger looking back. Donghyuck waves excitedly with both of his hands once he sees Mark’s face peeking out from the blinds. The elder couldn’t help the wide grin that began to grow upon seeing his best friend. He was weak for his cute best friend, sue him. 

He runs downstairs, nearly tripping down the stairs, to open the door for his friend. Donghyuck flashes him a relieved smile upon seeing him, and he quickly toes his shoes off before slinging an arm around Mark as he shuts the door.

“First of all, the neighbours aren’t going to be suspicious of you. I’m pretty sure they all remember the time you pulled a _Love, Actually_ just to get me to drive you to McDonald’s at 10pm that one time. At most, you’re just a nuisance!” Mark reassures his friend, praying to all deities above that he isn’t blushing too hard at their faces being so close and to give him the patience to not claim his lips that instant. Normies like Mark shouldn’t be too close to people like Donghyuck who had such kissable faces.

Donghyuck playfully rolls his eyes, letting his hand slide down to Mark’s lower back to give him a light shove forward. 

“You loved it. Now, show me why you’ve been ignoring our Discord calls and messages for this,” he makes air quotations with his fingers, “‘life simulation’ game. Chenle has vowed to scream at least once every call until you join us for a round of PUBG again.” 

Mark laughs, the image of Chenle screaming into the mic during games briefly flashing through his mind as he begins to walk up to his room.

“I promise I’ll join soon! My absence isn’t because of the guys, everything’s chill and everyone’s chill. I just needed some time for myself lately.” He explains. 

Mark was telling only half of the truth. It’s not like he was burnt out, he loved their little group and the days felt empty without their physical presence and chatter. What essentially made him into a hermit for the past week, however, were the events of their final sleepover before they socially distanced for the time being. 

They played Truth or Dare. 

It was innocent and predictable enough at first, everyone capitalizing on Jisung being the youngest to do grunt work, yelling ridiculous things out for the neighbours to hear and sending dubious messages to their hyungs. 

Once Jaemin decided it was time to crack open the multiple 6-packs of vodka coolers, everything went to shit. 

Mark enjoyed drinking every now and then, and was no stranger to parties, binge drinking and hangovers filled with regret. What he did not anticipate was his friends knowing about his crush and their drunk asses making his life a living hell with that information.

_“Mark.” Renjun slurs, taking a moment to take a swig of alcohol. “I dare you to kiss Donghyuck.”_

_Mark hears Donghyuck start coughing beside him and Mark decides to put down his own drink, wondering if he heard correctly. He surely wasn’t_ drunk _drunk yet, right?_

_Jeno and Jaemin cackle to themselves across from him, leaning on each other for support. Renjun only has a smug smile across his face as he chugs the rest of his cooler before taking a new one. Jisung and Chenle are also smiling, and motion to his best friend._

_His best friend of a decade, who he’s convinced he was probably madly in love with for half of that decade now._

_Donghyuck laughs incredulously, rolling his eyes as he takes a sip of his own drink._

_“Real mature guys. What are we, teenagers?”_

_“I mean, yeah, kinda.” Jisung answers honestly._

_“I didn’t ask, twelve year old.” Donghyuck snaps back._

_“Actually, I’m eleven so shut the fuck up. Get on with it already!”_

_Donghyuck flips him off before shifting to face Mark. Mark instantly reddens even more, his blush reaching down his neck._

_“You gonna kiss me or be a pussy and back off?“ Donghyuck taunts._

_Fuck it, Mark thinks. He’ll never have a chance like this again._

_He crashed his lips on Donghyuck’s messily, Donghyuck immediately melting into it. A dramatic KDrama OST may not be blasting in his head right now and there’s no fireworks, but it still managed to be everything Mark had ever wanted and more. Donghyuck’s lips are soft and his mouth hot, tongue even hotter. The way he swipes his tongue across the seam of his lips, asking for entrance spoke levels about his experience and made it all too easy for Mark to turn into putty and comply. His skin felt hot in every place he and Donghyuck were touching, with Donghyuck’s fingers tugging on his locks fanning the fire had Mark letting out a guttural moan. He didn’t even realize that Donghyuck was halfway in his lap and that his own hands were dangerously close to cupping Donghyuck’s ass by the time they were broken apart by Jaemin’s low whistle._

_“Appreciate the impromptu live show, but can we please continue?” He asks, to which Jeno elbows him in the side._

_Donghyuck quickly clambers back to his spot, almost as if he had been burnt. He picks up his cooler, chugging it before crushing the can and grabbing himself a new one as Chenle dares Jeno to text Doyoung a ‘choke me daddy’ without context._

_Donghyuck didn’t meet his eyes for the rest of the night_.

Donghyuck nods, his expression indicating he was in deep thought. Whatever he was thinking, he didn’t elaborate. He lets himself into Mark’s room, sitting himself on the edge of his bed right beside Mark’s computer. Mark takes a seat in his chair and unpauses the game.

“So, this has kinda been my project for the past week. I’ve been learning to like, build houses, design them and stuff. I also kind of play vicariously through my characters, so it’s not all just building.” He motions to the screen in front of him, showing a mid-century modern home.

Donghyuck hums in response, staring at the screen with interest. It hurt Mark a little to mentally admit that it was hard to take his eyes off his friend and focus back on the screen.

He hovers over the sim that he made to resemble himself, repairing the kitchen sink.

“Um. This is me. I kinda made us? A-all of us??” 

Why the heck was he such a nervous wreck over describing the simplest things to Donghyuck? When on call with Johnny last night, the older had such a hard time getting him to shut up about his personal ranking of all the game’s townies. 

Right, he actually was crushing on the person he was talking to right now, and unlike with Johnny, he actually cared if he was looking like a huge, lame and boring nerd. (Sorry Johnny, he thinks, Love you bro.) 

Donghyuck’s eyes brighten at his statement, and he visibly perks up. He leans closer to look at the screen, the sight effectively tugging his heartstrings.

“Ooh really? I want to see everyone!” He exclaims.

Mark instantly feels the imaginary weight on his shoulders leave. Though he wouldn’t have taken it too seriously if Donghyuck wasn’t interested, the fact that he _was_ made Mark feel elated, and instilled some hope in converting his friend to the light.

“You will soon! I made everyone else kids for shits, and they’re at school right now. Pretty sure you’re at work, but you should be getting back soon.” 

Donghyuck nods, eyes never leaving as it darts across the screen. “I’d have to say, the interior design is on point. What’s our job?”

“You’re a social media influencer who makes some pretty dank memes and has a huge following, just like your wildest dreams.”

Donghyuck whoops, making Mark chuckle in response.

“I’m an astronaut.” He announces proudly. “I’ve actually just been promoted to the highest level, and have explored space quite a few times.” 

Donghyuck smiles brightly as they make eye contact, lifting his hand to pat Mark’s head. 

“'M proud of you, Mark.” He says with utmost seriousness.

“Um, thanks?” Mark replies, quickly turning his head back to the screen.

The fuck was that? Donghyuck was acting as if Mark had actually achieved those things in real life. Cute of him, but still. What a weirdo.

“Oh, I’m home! Hellooo handsome.” Donghyuck whistles as they see sim-Donghyuck join sim-Mark who was already sitting inside the hot tub in the backyard.

“Two bros, chilling in a hot tub five feet ‘cause they’re not gay!” Donghyuck sings, imitating the vine. Mark doubles over laughing with Donghyuck joining him. Once they catch their breaths, Mark clicks over to sim-Donghyuck’s relationships, prompting Donghyuck to focus back on the screen. 

“So, these bars here indicate friendship levels. Your bar with Bob Pancakes is green and halfway full, meaning you’re friends.” 

Donghyuck nods, indicating he understood. Mark is about to click over to sim-Donghyuck’s needs bars when he sees them cuddle up and sim-Mark climbs onto sim-Donghyuck’s lap. 

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Why didn’t Mark disable their autonomy? 

The two bros chilling in the hot tub were most definitely gay.

He hastily tried to cancel the action but it was too late, the two were underwater and resurfaced occasionally as messes of limbs.

Donghyuck clears his throat. “So uh, that action - I think it was called WooHoo. What’s that?” 

Mark feels his entire face redden, and he looks away to avoid making eye contact. 

“Haha, just a funny way to say they’re wrestling!” He laughs nervously. Donghyuck looked unconvinced as he raised an eyebrow at his friend’s strange behaviour. 

“Seriously. They’re just wrestling in there bro, why’s your mind so dirty?” Mark says as casually as he can for someone internally combusting.

Donghyuck crosses his arms.

“Mark, hearts and fireworks were exploding over the hot tub. Give me the mouse.” 

Mark doesn’t reply or make an effort to move.

“Mark. Mouse. Now.” He orders.

When Mark makes no move to follow his instructions, Donghyuck aggressively takes the mouse from him, clicking back to sim-Donghyuck’s relationships and scrolling until he finds sim-Mark. He sees two maxed out bars under Mark’s name, one green and the other pink. He hovers over sim-Mark and sees the attributes ‘Best Friends,’ ‘Soulmates’ and ‘Married’ attached. He slowly turns to Mark.

“What are we?” He asks.

Mark splutters. “I-It already says there! We’re married and shit.” 

Donghyuck exits out of the game without saving, earning a noise of complaint from the elder that falls on deaf ears.

“No! I mean, what are _we_?” He motions to both of them. Mark bites his lip nervously, refusing to answer. 

Sensing his defiance, Donghyuck leans in dangerously close for Mark to feel Donghyuck’s breath hit his face. 

“Tell me, hm? We never talked about what happened during Truth or Dare.”

Mark looks away. “You never brought it up either.”

“Touché, but please. Just answer me.” Donghyuck cups Mark’s jaw to turn his head back to face him. Mark gulps nervously. Here goes. 

“We’re best friends, but I wished it was different. I’ve been wishing for things to be different for a long time now, actually.” 

“Yeah?” Donghyuck leans in even closer, their lips impossibly close to touching. “How so?”

“I want us to date. I want you to be my boyfriend so bad.”

Donghyuck immediately climbs onto his lap, tilting Mark’s head up to tentatively press his lips against Mark’s.

This second kiss was different, but a _good_ different. It was if someone had released all of the butterflies out of the cage in Mark’s stomach and they were somehow able to fly him up to cloud nine - okay, he’ll stop. 

Donghyuck pulls away, earning a whine from the elder. Donghyuck smiles brightly. 

Never mind. Mark wasn’t too displeased by breaking that kiss anymore. Nothing compares to knowing that the smile on Donghyuck’s face that could rival the sun was because of him and that he had the privilege to stare unabashedly at such a beautiful man up close like this. 

“I accept.”

“W-What?”

“I want us to date too. I want to be yours.” 

“Just like that?” Mark stammers.

“Yeah, obviously! I’ve been crushing on you for long, Mark. Are you blind or were you just ignoring all my moves?” 

“I swear I had no idea! If I had known, I would’ve grown the balls to do this sooner.” He replies, running his fingers through the younger’s locks affectionately for emphasis. 

Donghyuck lets out (what he thinks may be the cutest) a giggle, leaning his forehead around against Mark’s.

“We’re such dumbasses, aren’t we?” He asks.

“Look on the bright side. At least I’m your dumbass now.” Mark replies, grinning cheekily. 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to respond with a snarky comment but yelps instead as he is carried and thrown onto Mark’s bed, caged in by his arms and body straddled on top of him as Mark captures his lips in another kiss. Their lips move lazily against each other, with Mark nibbling on Donghyuck’s lower lip. Donghyuck then deepens the kiss, and Mark’s hands move from the hem of his shirt to under it, caressing his bare skin.

Donghyuck lets out a breathy moan, spurring Mark to break the kiss and trail kisses down his neck as he moves his hand to experimentally pinch one of Donghyuck’s nipples, earning him a whine and his hips bucking upwards.

Mark has Donghyuck’s shirt halfway off his body when they are disturbed by a knock on Mark’s door.

The two separate and Donghyuck quickly pulls his shirt down and Mark nervously asks who was at the door.

Mark’s mom informs them that dinner is ready and advised they wrapped up their ‘roughhousing,’ making both of them flush even more.

“You heard the woman.” Donghyuck says, standing up and fixing his shirt and hair, then turning to face Mark who was wearing his signature mischievous grin.

“Race? Last one there has to tell my Mom and Dad about us.” Mark proposes. After finishing his sentence, he darts downstairs, Donghyuck following him a split second later with curses spilling from his kiss swollen lips.

  
  
  
  


(After a more awkward dinner than usual with Mark’s parents, Mark and Donghyuck find themselves in front of Mark’s computer again to play The Sims. Mark had given Donghyuck a proper house tour and clowned sim-Renjun, -Jaemin and -Jisung by changing their outfits into dumb costumes. Mark is prompting sim-Donghyuck to grill burgers on the patio when Donghyuck speaks up.

“Mark, what’s that shed beside the house?” Donghyuck shifts in Mark’s lap and leans his head on his shoulder, his breath fanning the side of Mark’s neck and making him shiver.

“It’s a bunker, babe.” He cranes his head to press a chaste kiss to the top of his forehead and take a quick whiff of his hair. Donghyuck’s hair smells faintly of citrus. Mark could probably get drunk off that scent alone. God, Donghyuck is so perfect. How did he get so lucky?

Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow after a moment of inspecting the exterior of the shed.

“Why’s it have no doors?” 

A moment of silence follows before Mark clears his throat. 

“Uh, I guess it’s best to just show you.” Donghyuck straightens his posture, curious about the nature of the mysterious building as Mark switches over to the basement level.

“Um, Mark. This is… a torture chamber.”

“Y-Yeah. It is.”

“Why’s the sim you locked in look like Taeil-hyung?”)

**Author's Note:**

> (spoiler alert: mark lost bc his clumsy ass stubbed his toe on the coffee table but they both endured through The Talk over dinner from mark's parents so did anyone actually win)  
> this is purely self-indulgent and i took inspiration from my own obsessive playing for the first two months of quarantine lmaoo! while i haven't played it this way myself, i've heard that people make themselves and their crushes in game and play out a relationship in-game. i found that kind of interesting to play on and this was born after watching so many markhyuck and dream compilations on yt and crying (on the inside, dw) about them. 
> 
> if you're ever wondering if you should try playing the sims, the answer is always Yes.
> 
> in this world:  
> \- mark's a college freshman, 00line are hs seniors, chenle hs junior, jisung hs sophomore  
> \- mark plays the sims 4 and has placed the dreamies as a family in oasis springs. he really likes the desert aesthetic, ok?
> 
> [i also tried a hand at making the dreamies](https://imgur.com/a/fv1Qrwf) (incl. the kid versions of renjun, jaemin, jeno, jisung and chenle) on the sims for more story immersion!! the results were... questionable. i tried my best so pls don't hurt me, i can't stress enough how hard it is to find good and distinct maxis match (style matching the game) bowl cuts,, who is alpha cc, idk her
> 
> that's all, thank you for reading up till here! stay safe, healthy and have a great day <3


End file.
